The field of this invention relates to a device to facilitate the accurate ascertaining of the amount of wear a particular structure has been subjected to. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device which facilitates the determining of the amount of wear incurred by coins and the categorizing of these coins in order of the amount of wear.
In the field of numismatics, it is most common to assign levels of wear that a coin has encountered. These commonly assigned values for levels of wear are "very good", "fine", "very fine", and "extra fine". "Very good" means that the coin has received the greatest amount of wear, whereas "extra fine" denotes that the coin has received only a very little amount of wear and is approaching the condition of uncirculated.
The normal procedure for the grading of a coin by a numismatist if for the coin to be observed and, based on experience, the condition of wear is assigned to that coin. Normally, the numismatist is fairly accurate in this designation. However, other individuals, such as coins collectors and people that are fairly recent in the collecting of coins may not accurately grade a coin.
There is a need for a device which is relatively inexpensive, is simple to use, which facilitates the accurate grading of coins by individuals who may not have the experience to accurately establish the wear condition of a coin solely by observation.